


【加古】In Utero

by nobiru



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobiru/pseuds/nobiru
Summary: 加古。含有角色即将死亡的暗示。雷文。不对任何阅后不适负责。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 2





	【加古】In Utero

你们刚刚结束一场情事。

狭小的密闭空间里弥漫仿佛石楠花的香气。你本能地感到倦怠，却又总觉得心神不宁。于是你坐起来看着躺在身边的金发男人，并且静静地凝视了他片刻，然后发现他也抬起头来看着你。

“如果我是女人，那么我们刚刚的所作所为，会有一定的几率创造一个新的生命。”

他突然开口，字正腔圆却语气平淡，仿佛在播送天气预报。你怔怔地望着他没有答腔，毕竟你也不知道该说什么。

“作为前提条件，母体自然要处于排卵期。如果这颗卵子成功受精，那我就有可能为你诞下一个孩子。”

“当然，‘一个’孩子这个说法并不够确切。如果受精卵分裂，或是同时有两个个卵子受精，我可能会生下双胞胎，甚至多胞胎。然而，若是不幸异位妊娠，葡萄胎，或者其他原因造成了流产，都有可能扼杀这个孕育中的生命，甚至在最坏的情况下杀死母体本身。”

他用了一些你不愿意听到的词。你有些局促不安地握住他的右手。他的食指震颤了一下。你以为他想甩开你，顿时感到一阵神伤。但他轻轻地握了回来，轻到让你差点确信那是自己的幻觉。

他坐起来靠在床头，用温和的语气说道：“生命诞生充满艰难险阻与各种未知。作为肉眼可见的事实，我的腹部会一天比一天膨胀，可能早产，也可能顺产，或者剖腹产。现代医学提供给人类很多计算概率的手段，但最后一刻的结果，很大程度上还是取决于运气。”

你试图认真地听他讲话，却想起了很多过去的事情，它们和膨胀的腹部无关，却疯狂地跃入你的脑海。像是节日宴会上的气球，鱼缸里游动的金鱼，田埂上开裂的南瓜，或是夏日里爆炸的自行车胎。你不知道你为什么想起那些琐碎的事物，这种伤感的情绪本不适合你。然后你听见他恨恨地说：

“而我最讨厌谈论运气。”

你以为他要在这里停住了，没想到前任研究员的授课才从这里开始，他娓娓道来，仿佛你是他的学生。

“但必须承认，新生命的诞生本来就建立在脱氧核糖核酸复制时的偶然性上。脱氧核糖核酸在生物体内以双螺旋结构存在，像藤蔓一样缠绕在一起。它由脱氧核苷酸排列组成，而核苷酸的碱基对序列即是携带遗传信息的基因。人类的基因组共有46个染色体，包含大约30亿个碱基对。交配与受精实现染色体的交换与脱氧核糖核酸链的重组，这个过程精妙复杂且相互作用，其偶然性和不可重现性最终让每一个新生命都有迹可循，却又独一无二。”

你在走神。复杂的术语你这辈子都听不明白，也不想明白。于是你依旧在思索那个爆炸的自行车胎，回想发生在那个夏天里的往事。

你喜欢夏天，没有一个男孩子会不喜欢夏天。夏天意味着过剩能量的合法释放，任何燥热都可以在夏季得到合理的解释并被原谅。

你在那个夏天的海边见到过一个坐在遮阳伞下穿白裙的金发女人，她的面前摆着一只大而圆润的蜜瓜。

你见到她举起刀子，刀刃的轻微碰触便让熟透了的水果开裂成两半，伴随仿佛烟花绽放般清脆的响声，果肉里源源不断地流淌出黏糊又甜蜜的液体，淌在白色的刀刃上、女人白色的双手上、白色的桌布上，最终在沙地上洇出一片深色的、脏兮兮的印痕。

你对关于金发女人的记忆感到困惑，而面前金发男人还在滔滔不绝，丝毫不在意他的学生始终神游天外。

“性状取决于等位基因如何组合。说得通俗些，我们之间诞下的生命可能一部分像你，一部分像我，而一部分谁也不像。他可能会具有更接近于你的外貌，性格上却更接近我，反之亦然。当然也有可能，他和我们都不一样，却依然是我们的孩子。”

孩子。  
我们的孩子。

这个词稍稍将你拉回了一点现实，虽然你不知道这个词究竟现实在了哪里，而作为既存事实的现实本身又荒唐得连你都会感到可笑。你闻到了湿乎乎的肉体散发出的腥味。这不奇怪，你们刚刚结束一场情事。你对括约肌和黏膜曾经一度抵触，也不明白为何他突然对你发出如此邀请。这一切看起来都太过吊诡，但你实在难以拒绝来自神秘的、未被开垦过的处女地的诱惑。

你憎恨自己的不择手段。你太想了解他了，你想了解他想了太久了。而这或许是你最后的机会，何况在过去，你从来没有获得过任何一次可以如此深入的机会。

你放低自己的身段，换了一种仰视的视角看他（然后意识到你很久没有在这个角度看过他了）。他低垂的睫毛总是盖住他的眼睛，而你想看清那睫毛下的虹彩。他的眼珠让你想到石榴。你做过关于石榴的噩梦，梦里熟透的果实流下了鲜血一般的眼泪。

但他似乎并不喜欢你这样，扶着你的手臂示意你笔直坐好。你乖乖地依照他的指示将背伸得笔挺，任他把你的腹部当作黑板一般饶有兴致地比划。这里是子宫，形状和大小都像一个倒置的梨。这里是卵巢，左右各一，靠输卵管与子宫相连。这里是阴道，它只有10公分那么长，但对胎儿来说是一条漫长而黑暗的回廊。

他的指尖在你的皮肤上拖曳摩挲，最终停在了你的阴茎根部。你本能地挪开视线，尴尬地盯着墙上的白砖。你感到焦躁，你本是想更好地看看他，把他印在你的视网膜上的。你快没有时间了。

然而他突然抓住你的右手，抬起下半身将其引向自己湿润的后孔。你在触碰到那片温热时脸红了，十分钟前你将自己的欲望悉数射在了里面。

“这里是阴道口，生命通往这个世界的门。长路漫漫何其艰辛，地狱一出即见光明。”

你感到时间像是停滞了几秒。

他结束了他的讲课，甩开你的手从床上站起来，精液和血从大腿根流下。你不记得自己弄伤了他，但他似乎也并不在意，相反看起来心情不错。他已经习惯于疼痛，但你并不喜欢他变成这个样子。

你随之利索地爬起来，在床单上搓了搓汗津津的双手，拿起床头挂着的白色毛巾为他擦拭。在替他清理干净后，你捧起叠得整整齐齐的白色囚服，缓步走到这位普罗米城昔日的王面前。他看进你的眼睛，而你像即将送他出席加冕仪式一样小心翼翼地为他披上囚袍。

他依旧用那种平淡的、天气预报式的口吻说：

“在过去，执行绞刑前需要给囚犯灌肠，以防死后失禁带来的不必要的麻烦。虽然现在已经不再使用绞刑这种落后的刑罚，但灌肠却成为了死刑前的一种仪式，似乎不这么做，死刑就不够完整似的。不过在另一种层面上，这倒也是一种成人之美。”

你盯着他白色囚袍的下摆。你想起那个夏天里的白裙女人，你记得她的裙角沾着刺眼的黑色泥污，金色的头发一绺一绺地黏在湿漉漉的脸上。然而最重要的是，你无比渴望品尝那甘美而成熟的瓜果，在白色的背景下流淌的汁液对一个口干舌燥的男孩具有太大的吸引力，大到让你在烈日下呆呆地站了许久许久，直到热空气撑爆了你的自行车胎。

你抗拒把这一记忆和其他的任何东西重叠。你告诉自己你只是想喝一口水。你只是想了解他，而不在乎他是否曾经有任何一秒真的了解过你，毕竟你也不曾有任何一秒真正了解过他。

他看着你笑了。

“圣母玛利亚处女怀胎生下救世主，荒诞透顶却被喻为神迹。或许只有足够荒诞才有成为神迹的资格，如果圣母真的按照常识丧失处子而受孕，在那一刻圣母业已经堕落为凡人。”

“但那怕荒诞如你我，我也依旧无法孕育英雄的后代，我抛弃了神而神也抛弃了我。可怜的加洛·提莫斯，你和我做这种没有生产性的事情做什么呢？你的精子——英雄的基因——在这里有去无回，全数牺牲，永远不会有未来。”

最后那几个字就像卡在喉咙里的嘶声。

“就像我一样。”

你预感你要失控了。你已经失控了。你抓住他的衣领，仿佛你才是在垂死挣扎的那个。而处子丧失的死囚高傲地抬起下巴。他慈祥地微笑着，居高临下地问：

“加洛，你还记得你是怎么出生的吗。”

你摇头。

“不。”

古雷·佛塞特爆发出满意的大笑。他用仅剩的那只右手整了整白色的囚袍，拢拢依旧有些汗涔涔的金发。行刑的看守已经在门外等候了。他大踏步地走出了囚房，头也不回地把你丢在了身后。

而你知道这是你最后一次看他的背影。

END

-

又名圣母的处女丧失。


End file.
